Jack
Background Jack is the well-known fairy tale character from Jack and the Beanstalk''Earliest written version by Benjamin Tabart, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Benjamin_Tabart; a poor young boy who trades his cow for some magic beans, plants them, and then climbs the gigantic beanstalk that has grown from it overnight. At the top lives a giant. Jack steals several treasures from him and, in some versions, also kills the giant. In ''The Land of Stories series, Jack also grew up poor and climbed the beanstalk. However, in this version, he did so because he was looking for the woman he is in love with, Goldilocks.TLOS I, ch 17, p. 336 He killed the giant by chopping down the beanstalk, causing the giant to fall to his death. The events of The Wishing Spell take place after Jack has killed the giant, and he lives in a house by the beanstalk. Appearance and Personality "He was young and tall with short hair and broad shoulders. He was very good-looking, but he wore a subdued expression."''TLOS I, ch 10, p. 207 When Alex and Conner first meet Jack, he is curt with them and makes an annoyed impression. The Singing Harp in his house explains that he is missing the woman he loves. (She doesn't know who it is, but the twins later find out it's Goldilocks). Jack is mentioned to have grown up poor and illiterateTLOS I, ch 17, p. 336; something which Goldilocks most likely didn't know, as she thought he had sent her a letter asking to meet her at the Three Bears' house. (See: Goldilocks' story) In The Enchantress Returns, he oversees the building of the airship HMS Granny, and really appears to enjoy doing something constructive and "being a hero".TLOS II, ch 15, p. 249 When he and Goldilocks are pardoned for their crimes in ''The Enchantress Returns, rather than rejoice, they look very unhappy about it. When no one is looking, they steal Queen Red's necklace so they can be "on the run" together again.TLOS II, ch 29, p. 496 Jack proposes to Goldilocks while they are in a skirmish with soldiers from the Corner Kingdom and they are married in the Dwarf Forests, with Porridge as maid of honor and Froggy as best man.TLOS III, ch 4 Relationships In The Wishing Spell, it becomes clear that Jack and Goldilocks are in love. Queen Red Riding Hood, however, is also in love with Jack. She calls him to her castle every week to propose to him. Jack brings her a self-made basket each time, but also turns down her proposals. At the end of The Wishing Spell, he gives up his home to live a life on the run with Goldilocks. In A Grimm Warning, Jack and Goldilocks are wed, and she reveals that she is pregnant. The Singing Harp is also quite fond of Jack (though not in a romantic way), as Jack saved her from the giant. Story 1. The Wishing Spell Jack fights alongside Froggy and the Northern Kingdom army in the battle against the Evil Queen. He is nearly killed by the Huntress, but saved by Goldilocks. When she is let out of prison by Queen Red Riding Hood, he joins her in exile. 2. The Enchantress Returns Jack and Goldilocks come to Queen Red's palace to offer their help against the Enchantress. Jack oversees the building of the airship, helps to find the Traveling Tradesman, climbs the beanstalk and visits the Sea Witch with Froggy, Goldilocks and the twins, and fights against the Snow Queen and her polar bears. 3. A Grimm Warning Jack and Goldilocks are wed in the forest and invite Alex to the ceremony. When the royals need protection from the Grande Armée, Alex asks them to be their guards. Jack finds out Goldilocks is pregnant when she tells him shortly before they are about to be executed. After they escape and the battle is won, Jack briefly assumes this means they will settle down, but Goldilocks disagrees. Alex sends them on a mission to find the escaped criminals from Pinocchio Prison. Quotes (Jack says to Goldilocks) "Every day without you is ruined. I won't spend any more of my life wondering if the woman I love is dead or alive or rotting in some prison. I thought I lost you back at the castle, and I refuse to ever feel that way again. I'm coming with you, even if that means that I have to chase you on foot." References Category:Heroes Category:Fairytale World Characters Category:Recurring Category:Humans Category:Major Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Dads Category:Non-Magical Category:Male